


Warming Up

by Drakochan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Bondage, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: After a day out in the chill of Coerthas, Falxian and Maruk warm up with some other activities in Falcon's Nest.Maruk belongs to my dear friend
Relationships: Maruk Z'aar (Original Character)/Falxian Kridithas (Original Character), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Warming Up

They were both chilled to the bone, the slog through the snow outside Falcon’s Nest certainly doing its part to try to kill the Warrior of Light and his entourage, but now they were safely back in camp, and the fire crackled merrily as if to tell them to forget all the hardships outside, or the whistling wind as the storm blew in from the north. Falxian was grateful for the fire, and grateful for the full belly of food, and the two bottles of wine they’d managed to purloin with a few sweet words and smiles from the miqo’te (though he suspected his standing as Ward of house Fortemps and Warrior of Light had more to do with it) as he and Maruk kissed lazily in the comfortable bed, their snow-dampened clothes in piles around the room, cozy beneath the sheets.

“One thing I must say,” Maruk hummed between kisses, tilting his jaw to ease the trail of nips and kisses Falxian left along his throat, “this whole VIP status you get for all your fancy titles is almost worth the trouble.”

Fal laughed against his neck, a purr rumbling from him almost involuntarily at the soft scratches behind one ear. His green eyes flicked upwards, meeting Maruk's gaze. “Then perhaps I should find something to push it to a status of worth the trouble.” 

“Perhaps.” Maruk smirked down at him and Fal shivered in delight as his hands trailed across his skin, but he had an idea of his own. 

“Stay put for a moment.” He slipped out of Maruk's arms before he could protest, letting out a squeak as his foot touched frigid stone in a space between carpets and rugs that lined the floor. He dug in his bag until he found what he was looking for, a couple of his belts, worn supple with age. He padded back to the bed and grinned, the bottle of oil set on the bedside table as he moved to look back over Maruk. “Actually, just… stay put.”

He took one of Maruk's hands and pressed a kiss to the palm before his fingers made quick work of the belt, securing it around his wrist, then the other. 

“Interesting,” Maruk purred, eyes hooded and a content grin tickling his lips. “And what exactly are you planning now that you have me at your mercy, Warrior of Light.”

Falxian laughed, a soft, bright sound in the room. “You'll just have to wait and see, hmm?” He leaned forward, his body bare above Maruk, and he let out a soft moan as he felt the auri lean up and kiss his chest, tongue swirling around a nipple. “Cheater,” Fal teased but finished tying the belts with a satisfied nod. “There. Try pulling on those?” When Maruk yanked, the leather creaked quietly but held.

“I like where this is going, kitten. Care to share now?”

“Hmm. No.” The grin was wicked as he slid down Maruk's torso, rolling his hips down and pleased to find that even already Maruk's length had started to stir with interest. He drank in the moan that Maruk tried to quiet, the hips arching up into his.

Falxian took a long drink of wine, emptying the glass he poured himself and grabbing the first bottle. That set on the bedside table and he traded it for the jar, taking the stopper out to pour some in his hand before the oil was set back on the table.

He peppered a trail of kisses down Maruk's chest, then turned to move so he straddled Maruk's legs backwards, back towards his captive. “Watch me.” His words were breathy as he glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. 

“I wouldn't look away for anything, kitten…” Maruk twitched his hips up, his cock pressing against Fal's thigh, needy.

Falxian grinned, a flash of teeth before he leaned forward and his tail lifted to give Maruk a good view, oiled fingers tracing the lines of his body, then pressing into himself. He let out a soft moan of his own as he worked himself open, and he could feel Maruk below him, squirming with desire to take hold and spread him wide. 

His free hand dipped to his own cock, stroking it a few times while he worked, moans spilling from his lips, crooking his fingers a few times, body arching with pleasure before his captive audience.

“You're so beautiful like this,” Maruk purred, his hips straining upwards so their cocks brushed, a tantalizing touch that sent a shudder of pleasure through Falxian, and he abandoned his hold on his own arousal to take hold of Maruk, stroking a few times to spread the oil across it. 

He rolled his hips down, adjusting his position so Maruk's cock pressed against his ass, his preparation completed as he rubbed teasingly a few times, then guided Maruk into himself. 

“Fuck… Maruk…” he whined the words as he let his weight settle atop the auri, taking him to the hilt as he let out panting breaths, fingers holding tight to Maruk's thighs.

“Falxian… You feel so good.” Maruk groaned, the creak of leather as he tried to reach for Fal, drawing a laugh from the miqo'te as he rocked his hips, a shiver almost visibly running through him with pleasure, tip of his tail quivering against the sheets.

He lifted his hips, slow and torturous, then rocked back again, fucking himself atop Maruk, setting the pace as he shifted from slow and steady to faster, angling his hips after a while to try to hit that spot that would drive him to the edge. Falxian didn't bother to quiet his moans, encouraged as Maruk murmured sweet epithets, between his own moans.

He drew away fully after bringing himself to the very edge, and smirked at Maruk's whine, moving now to face his lover before taking the auri's cock once more, leaning forward to trap his lips in a kiss, more heated breath and moans than a proper kiss as he rode Maruk hard, legs aching with effort. He took his cock in hand, stroking to match the pace of his hips as he came, painting hot stripes across the dark skin of Maruk's stomach, feeling the tension singing through the muscles below him as Maruk reached his release shortly after, hips arching up into his lover. 

Falxian kissed him again as he leaned up, fingers deftly releasing the leather belts to free Maruk.

“That certainly made up for any inconveniences,” Maruk said, voice low and rough as he reached up to stroke Fal's cheek tenderly.

“Good.” Fal turned to kiss Maruk's palms, reaching up to catch his arm in a gentle grip, laving kisses along the faint lines the ropes left on his skin.


End file.
